The Slayers: Castaway Part I
by Xelphina
Summary: The Slayers gang decides to take a cruise to a distant little island. When a storm picks up, will death steal their lives or does fate have another plan for them? Please Review! L/G Z/A
1. Default Chapter

The Slayers: Castaway Part I Author's note~Please do not Point out couple errors or list any negative feelings toward this story. Please observe that this is the way my deranged imagination works! (  
  
It was an average day in Sayruun. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Lina Inverse was.er.Feasting? Anyway, we see the gang lazily lounging at a nearby restaurant.  
  
Amelia: You know what'd be fun? A cruise.  
  
Gourry: You mean a cruise as in "Cruising through a forest?"  
  
Lina smacks Gourry.  
  
Lina: No you idiot! She means a Cruise as in "A big boat ride were your served drinks with little umbrellas in them" Kind of thing!  
  
Amelia: Yeah-  
  
Lina: -And also were your taken to a small distant island and pampered with room service and hot guys that take you on beautiful tours of the whole residence!  
  
Xellos: Sounds nice.  
  
Amelia: Yeah, And-  
  
Lina: -A place where you can bask on the beaches and soak up the sun! It's final! We're going to book a cruise for 6 to a wondrous little island out in the middle of no where!  
  
All: Right!  
  
At the ticket booth.  
  
Lina: 1,000 GOLD COINS!  
  
T.B. Person: It's One hundred per person Plus additional room charge. Sorry, but no discounts.  
  
Walking away from ticket booth.  
  
Lina: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WANT 1,000 G.C.!  
  
Zelgadis: What were you expecting? To get 6 people on a cruise for less then 100?  
  
Lina: *eye twitching* As I recall, you were also in for this Zel.  
  
Zelgadis: Well, it sounded like a nice thing at the time-  
  
Lina: -Don't go mister Politics on me! We're going to get on that boat, and we're going to go to that island!  
  
Naga: Right! Where we'll be pampered by hot guys and join topless native dances for the sick male pleasure!  
  
Wind picks up. Lina strangles Naga.  
  
Lina: Do you seriously think we were put on this planet for Male Pleasure?!?!?!  
  
Guys: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.*sweat drop*  
  
Lina: Naga! If I didn't know you and you said that in public, I'D KILL YOU!!!  
  
Xellos: What's holding you back?  
  
Lina: Good point. FIREBA-  
  
Zelgadis: *holding Lina back* WAIT! If your going to kill her, at least do it out of public!  
  
Zel lets go of Lina.  
  
Lina: Fine! Out of pubic! Anyway! We WILL get on that boat and we WILL go to that island!  
  
Amelia: Something tells me this is going to be bad.  
  
Later that day!  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina? Are you sure this is ok?  
  
Lina: Amelia, for the last time, this is perfectly fine! All we have to do is illegally sneak onto the boat and hitch a ride to the island, and when we get there-Crap! Someone's coming!*Crew pass*-And when we get there, Hi- Tail ourselves off the boat, say we came with the other passengers, and then live like Queens! *Looks at boys* And Kings.Got it?  
  
Amelia: Er.well.ok.  
  
Lina: Good! Now's our chance!  
  
Every body scurries up the ramp and ducks behind a door with a sign labeled "Cargo".  
  
Xellos: Well, we've past the worst of it, now for the 13 hour wait there.  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Gourry: Are we there yet? *Pow!* Urug.  
  
Seven hours later.  
  
The boat begins to rock uneasily, more than before. Heavy Rain Clouds form above the raging ocean. Rain pours down upon the ship, our gang can hear the shouts of the crew.  
  
Zelgadis: Seems as if a storm has picked up.  
  
Lina: What's with all the racket? Xellos?  
  
Xellos: Eh?  
  
Lina: Go see what's up!  
  
Xellos: But.Me.Why?!?  
  
Lina: Because I said so! Now go! *Points toward door*  
  
Xellos gets up and opens the door, walks outside, then slams it shut. Minutes later, a cold drenched, panting Xellos comes running through the door!  
  
Xellos: A huge storm has picked up and the ship has been driven off course! The crew says this is the worst storm they has faced for years and that the ship may sink!  
  
Cricket: Chirp.Chirp.Chirp.  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every one is running around the room screaming hopelessly!  
  
Naga: We're gonna die!!!  
  
Amelia: I'm to young to die!!!  
  
Gourry: We're DOOMED!!!  
  
Zelgadis: This can't be happening!!!  
  
Lina: Is this punishment for illegally sneaking on to a boat?!?!?!  
  
Xellos: If we help the captain/crew, maybe we WON'T die!  
  
Lina: Good idea!  
  
Every one runs out on deck! The rain is crashing against the ship, the waves are falling over the ship, passengers are falling overboard, *Author laughs evilly!* and the ship is rocking fiercely!  
  
Xellos: *shouting* I'll go help bail!  
  
Naga: *hollers* Me too! Whatever that is.  
  
Lina: *shouts* Gourry and I will help with the sails! Zelgadis! Amelia! Keep the passengers onboard!  
  
Zelgadis+Amelia: Ok!  
  
Suddenly, a huge wave crashes into the boat and tips it! Our heroes are thrust overboard.and are lost at sea.  
  
Sorry it was so short. I did this around 2 in the morning. Anyway, Please Review!!! 


	2. The Slayers: Castaway Part II

The Slayers: Castaway Part II ~Authors Note~ I just want to note that I support trads! (With a few adjustments). Erm.that's all. R+R (Don't hurt me! ^.^)  
  
Bird: Coo!.Coooo!.COOOOAHHH- *Gasp, Choke, Cough!*  
  
Lina wakes to find herself beached on an island, grasping the demon bird's neck that had (ever so intentionally) waken her up.  
  
Lina: YOU STUPID GOD DAMNED BIRD I'M GONNA FRIiii you? *Looks around* Er, where am I?  
  
She gets up (Still holding the bird) and walks around. Only seeing herself she wonders.  
  
Lina: What happened? *Thinks* All I remember is.Me, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Naga, and Xellos.in a storm, on a boat.when the boat tipped and.Oh My God!!! Could I have been the only survivor?!? *shouts* HEY ZEL! AMELIA!? NAGA?! YOU THERE?!?  
  
Lina listens, (Still holding bird) but doesn't hear a reply. Her stomach growls. She decides to walk around the island until she can spot something that looks remotely edible. She starts her long walk up by the palm trees.(Still holding the bird)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
  
  
Just on the other side of the island.  
  
Gourry: *Walking through islands jungle* Oh man, am I hungry.  
  
Spots a coconut tree.  
  
Gourry: FOOD!  
  
He runs over to the tree and looks up at it.  
  
Gourry: But how am I going to get it?  
  
A monkey crawls up the tree and grabs a coconut.  
  
Gourry: Hey! Mister Monkey! Will you pass me one of those?  
  
The monkey ignores him.  
  
Gourry: Hey! Monkey! I'm talking to you! Listen! Pass me one of those round things!  
  
The monkey looks at him and sticks its tongue out as a rude gesture, then grabs a coconut and chucks it at him! The coconut barely misses.  
  
Gourry: *Covering head* What are you trying to do?!? Kill me?!?  
  
The monkey reaches for more.  
  
Gourry: Hey! Wait! Maybe we can work this out! I mean, you're a monkey and I'm a human! We're not that different! *Author "Hehehehe."*  
  
Suddenly coconuts start plummeting toward Gourry. Dodging most, one hits.  
  
Gourry: Owwwwww!!! *Picks up a fallen coconut* Hey, this isn't food.These are rocks! I never knew rocks grew on trees. 0.o. Infact! I never knew they were fuzzy either.*Throws over shoulder* Oh well, better keep looking. (For all those Gourry lovers out there, please don't hurt me ^.^)  
  
On another part of the island  
  
Distant Voice: Hey, wake up! Hellllllooooo?!? Anyone home? Fine then. *Minutes later* Splash!  
  
Amelia: Hey! Who did that?!? *Looks around and finds Zelgadis with a coconut bowl partially filled with water* Oh, it's you. Sorry. ^-^;  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah, no problem. You've been asleep for a hour or so.At least I THINK an hour. There's no way to tell time on this island, except for the sun. Amelia: Island? *She focuses on her were-abouts* Oooooh, island. Last night when that storm picked up, we were thrown tossed overboard weren't we?  
  
Zelgadis: Appears that way.  
  
Amelia: Are we the ONLY survivors?  
  
Zelgadis: I doubt it. Something tells me Lina and Gourry made it too. But Naga? She's unpredictable. Xellos, on the other hand, is probably up and scheming some evil plot to take over this island and make us his slaves.  
  
As he sees Amelia's face grow pale, he smiles evilly.  
  
Zelgadis: Amelia, I'm only joking.  
  
Amelia: Right! I knew that! Really! I did!  
  
Zelgadis: Okaaay.*sweatdrop*  
  
Amelia: I'm hungry.  
  
Zelgadis: Aren't we all.  
  
Amelia stands up dusts herself off.  
  
Amelia: I'm going to go look for food. I won't be gone long.  
  
Zelgadis: Try to get back before dusk, we don't know what things may lurk at night.  
  
Amelia: Right!  
  
Lina: (Still holding bird) NEED, FOOD, NOW! *spots something in the jungle* Huh? *blinks* GOURRY!  
  
Lina hastily runs over to Gourry.  
  
Lina: HEY! GOURRY! *Stops immediately* Gourry? 0.o  
  
She sees him tied up to a palm tree with a string dangling a peeled banana in front of him, just out of reach. ^-^  
  
Lina: 0.o, Gourry, who did this to you?  
  
Gourry looks at Lina, pouting.  
  
  
  
Gourry: *Sniff sniff* THE MONKEYS!  
  
Lina: *Glomps him with the bird, sweatdrop* Gourry, your so dumb, even monkeys manipulate you.*Unties him*  
  
Gourry grabs the banana and eats it. Lina steps on his foot.  
  
Lina: *Heatmark* EVER HERD OF LADIES FIRST?!?!  
  
Gourry: *Hopping around on one foot, crying* I'M SORRY!  
  
Lina: *Grabs Gourry by his ear and starts walking* Your coming with me to find Zel and Amelia!  
  
Gourry: Have Mercy!  
  
Lina: *Pummel* -_-  
  
Amelia is walking through the jungle on her wild quest to find food.  
  
Amelia: Hm, no.just went that way. Maybe. No, checked their too. *Looks up at sky* It's getting kinda dark, I should head back now. *She turns around* Hey! I didn't come that way. Oh no. I'm. LOST! *Whimper*  
  
Naga: MMMRRRMMPHHHH!! *Pulls head out of ground* OH-HO HO HO HO HO! I, The Great Naga, Have merely survived DEATH! OH-HO HO HO! I'll find you Lina Inverse! *Runs off into jungle.trips.* MMMRRRMMPHHHH!!  
  
Amelia: 0.o.Mister Xellos?  
  
Xellos is hanging upside down, with a string connecting him to his staff, witch is hanging on the cliff.below him is water with a school of piranhas trying to bite his head off.  
  
Xellos: *Sweatdrop* Why, hello Amelia.You don't think you can get me down from here, do you?  
  
Amelia: 0.o.uh.  
  
Xellos: *Looks at the piranha* .  
  
Amelia: *Sweatdrop* now, how did this happen?  
  
Xellos: The monkeys.  
  
Amelia: *Major sweatdrop* Riiiiiiiiight.  
  
Staff shuffles.  
  
Xellos: O.O!  
  
Suddenly, Lina comes smashing through the bushes (followed by Gourry.on a leash ^-^)  
  
Lina: 0.o.Um *Scratches head* What's going on here? ^-^;  
  
Gourry: IT WAS THE MONKEYS, WASN'T IT! *Lina yanks on leash* -_-.  
  
Xellos: *hand behind head* yeah.  
  
Lina: 0.o  
  
Staff shuffles again  
  
Xellos: *Flailing arms* GAHHHHH!!!  
  
Amelia: Don't worry Mister Xellos! Help is on its way! *She Ray Wings over to him, starts tugging on staff* It's stuck!  
  
Lina and Gourry help her.  
  
Lina: Heave!  
  
Gourry: Ho!  
  
Lina: Heave!  
  
Gourry: Ho!  
  
Lina: *Sweating* Xellos! I know you're a Mazoku an all, but. DAMMIT! HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?!?  
  
Xellos: Why Lina, that of course, is a secret! ^_^  
  
Lina: ARAAAAGH!!! *Starts ripping out hair* DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING ANNOYING THAT IS?!?  
  
The Piranha scatter.  
  
Lina: What the-  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
A Sea Dragon raises it's head out of the water.(Author: Yeah, I know.I'm evil ^-^)  
  
Xellos: *Whimper*  
  
All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Make sure to stay tuned for The Slayers: Castaway Part III! Please Review! 


End file.
